


Very Important Persons

by Katsuko



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo 2012 [15]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Community: hc_bingo, Coulson Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Prostitution, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a very important man. In fact, he might have been too memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Important Persons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) , the prompt being "prostitution."

Douglas Evans was a very important man in the British underworld. He was responsible for taking care of any leaks in the various organizations that hired his services, and was very good at what he did. In the past four months alone he had dealt with some men and women who were causing productivity issues for his employers; it was too bad that one of them was a very important man in the government, but Douglas was always careful to make sure that nothing led back to him.

The only flaw he had, in his opinion, was that he enjoyed spending time with a certain class of lady a bit too much. But it was all professional, and if he didn't turn the ladies over to the authorities then they would return the favor.

Douglas smiled warmly at the lovely red haired lady who was leaning casually against a stop sign. Her hair was about shoulder-length and riot of curls, eyes lined in kohl. She wore a green-and-white striped sundress with white kitten-heel ankle boots and green fishnet stockings, and she returned his smile as she pushed off the sign post and made her way over to his car.

"Good evening," she said in softly-accented English; he recognized a faint hint of Russian in her voice.

"Good evening to you as well, my dear," he replied. "I'm Douglas. And what would your name be?"

"Ana."

"Well, Ana. Would you be willing to keep me company this evening?" Douglas asked. He was hopeful that the response would be a yes; he was respectful of the ladies who worked these streets, true, but he didn't like to be disappointed. There had been a few ladies who'd gone missing after disappointing him, and it would be a pity for such a lovely young creature as Ana to join that number.

Fortune smiled upon him however, as Ana's smile brightened. "I would love to accompany you tonight, Douglas."

It didn't take very long to get to his favorite hotel, the one that always had a suite available just for him and his lovely guests. Ana's face lit up in wonder as they walked into the room, and Douglas took a moment to admire his evening's companion. She was a very beautiful creature, so young even if not so innocent any longer. But the illusion of innocence remained, and he felt that it suited her well.

Douglas walked over to the bar and pulled down a couple of glasses. "Would you like a drink, my dear?" he asked, glancing up to see the lady bending over to examine a vase. Her dress rode up as she did so, showing off the curve of her backside and a hint of lacey panties. She'd removed her boots and stockings, the latter of which he could see sitting on the curio table behind the sofa and the former were lying on their sides close to the door.

"Please, thank you," came the reply, and he poured two glasses of sauvignon blanc. One glass he handed to Ana as he crossed to the sofa. The redhead sipped the wine before setting it down on the coffee table and joining him. She took his glass as well, placing it behind her before leaning in to kiss him.

Douglas wrapped one arm around Ana's waist, pulling her closer to him as his other hand slipped up under her dress and into her panties. A soft moan escaped from the lady as he rubbed his fingers lightly over her cunt, and he rewarded the sound by sliding one finger inside her. She broke the kiss, head falling back as she let out a breathless little cry, and ground against his hand.

He loosened the hold around her waist and settled back into the sofa, pushing up the sundress so he could get a better view. He slipped another finger into her pussy, purring as Ana moaned louder and rode his fingers eagerly. It was a shame that he could only catch the faintest hint of her pubic hair, the same lovely red as that on her head, through the stretched lace, and he used his free hand to tear them at the seams. The lacey material tore free, leaving Douglas with an unobstructed view.

Ana groaned and shifted her hips in little circles, grinding down hard as she leaned forward to rest her hands on the back of the sofa. Douglas was so busy watching her fuck his hand that he didn't notice her reaching past the sofa to pick up one of the discarded stockings.

His only warning that something had changed in this encounter was when the redhead stopped moving her hips; then there was a green fishnet wrapped around his neck like a garrote, and Ana looked less like a novice streetwalker and more like a killer. It was in her eyes, the naïveté replaced with steel as she tightened the stocking.

Douglas tried to pull back to push her off, sliding his fingers out of the assassin seated on his lap so as to have both hands free to fight her off; Ana responded by digging her knees into the cushions and twisting her makeshift garrote tighter.

It didn't take long after that. The man struggled, but in the end he had been caught off-guard and she had done her research well. She kept her garrote tight until all the fight went out of Douglas Evans, the light in his eyes died, his hands dropped heavily to the sofa. She held it for a minute longer before dropping one side and standing up.

She smoothed down her dress and scowled at the ripped panties lying on the floor. "Damn it, Barton, those were my favorite pair," she growled to the empty room as she bent down to scoop them up.

Over the comm in her ear, Clint Barton laughed. _"I just said they'd fit your cover, Tash. I didn't tell you to let the guy rip 'em off of you."  
_  
Natasha Romanoff, the Black Window, glared towards the window, her eyes locked on the identical room across from this suite where she knew her backup was watching. "And you can buy me a new pair," she said before turning to grab the undamaged stocking. "Coulson, we're finished here. ETA of our ride?"

 _"Fifteen minutes,"_ came the reply from their handler. _"Just enough time to ditch the evidence and clear out. Barton left a change of clothes for you in the entry closet."  
_  
"I see them," Natasha said as she pulled open said door and pulled out the bag. She was pleased to see a comfortable sweater and jeans waiting, along with a pair of red silk panties. "Barton, scratch that last request; I see you already got me a new pair."

Coulson snorted, just barely covering Clint's snickers. _"Save it for the ride home, you two. Romanoff, get cleaned up and get out. Barton, meet her in the lobby and then you two get yourselves to the airport. You have twelve minutes left."  
_  
"See you at home, boss," Clint replied. Natasha hummed an agreement and went to get changed. She'd thank her partner on the flight home for covering her back and buying her such a thoughtful gift.


End file.
